Make your Life Less Serious
by strwbrie
Summary: Yes, high school life indeed is boring and such. But, this is where love usually start. What if Kagura found her soulmate at this time? What would she do? Gintama 3Z world. Read and find out!
1. Kagura's Life

Wee, first (second) fanfiction. 8D Hi zombies. This is the fanfiction I made through my mind since I was in the fifth grade, wishing it would happen. My English is not very good so please review or (if possible) PM me whenever I make mistakes. I am currently practicing technical writing, so please free to criticize me or kill me. Some lines are from my friends _(crimsonInsight, x-KaguraSougo, and especially ciyonne_ (because her joke is here) xD) I think... This is a bit short? BD This chapter does not really contain too much fluff because it's the first chapter, haha. /wails And the **other** jokes are very LAME (like me) and characters are OOC (I think, yes) so please tell me how to improve. 8D;; One more thing, I'll be publishing the next chapter depending on your reviews, so if it doesn't get enough reviews or the reviews doesn't really much satisfy me, I'm sorry, but I'll leave this fanfiction through the air. But I am planning to publish the next chapter next month, sorry. /kills school 8C Okay! I'll stop rambling stupid stuffs and let's go to the story. 8))

**Disclaimer**: Dude it's called a disclaimer that's why Gintama is not even mine no matter what I do even if I die right no- no, just kidding' |D

* * *

"School is so boring."

Every day in my history of life repeats - waking up early, going to school, doing assignments and projects, eat, sleep. Wouldn't it get any better? I'm currently looking forward that something interesting will happen.

I plopped myself on the bed, yawning. I picked up my phone seeing 22 messages, usually from my girl classmates. Really, what's so good about texting anyway? You just talk by typing words through your phone, right? Then why not call? It's better, you just talk.

I frowned, seeing group messages are only natural for me. What irritates me is that their messages are just full of smileys and quotes that I don't even need. Why? All quotes that were sent to me were related to love, heartbreak and such. And I don't give a damn about love. All I want is food, sukonbu...

"Imouto-chan," Onii-chan knocked at my door, "it's time to eat."

"Coming!"

I wore my bunny slippers and walked lazily. Rubbing my eyes, I sat down and stared at my food. Somehow, I don't feel like eating. I grabbed the spoon and fork, and started to eat. As always, Onii-chan eats faster than I do. Oh, yeah. Whenever we eat, the TV is always on. Onii-chan likes hearing the news, perhaps because of murder and people dying and stuffs like those.

"..A girl about 17 years of age committed suicide in front of the mall. The witnesses said that the reason of this suicide was heartbreak. It was said that her boyfriend left her alone, or should we say dumped her, and looked for another woman... The lady on the TV reported. I can see piles or, uh... I mean hundreds of people gathering around her. I was wondering if those guys were only for extra, just wanted some screen time in front of the TV or really looking for the woman who died.

"Che, heartbreak. Hah. What a stupid reason to die." I thought; slurping my soup fast. Why? You ask WHY? Because if I won't my Baka Aniki will steal this and eat it himself - not leaving anything that you can eat.

"See that, Imouto-chan?" He asked me. His face was watching the TV and his hand was holding his spoon. The other was on his lap. "That's why don't fall in love at this age, okay? Especially that stupid woman has the same age as you." He lectured me like Papi. Oh God, please, I know what I am doing. I feel like smacking him with a pan right now. What the heck is life?

"Just what do you think am I? A slut?" I shouted, grabbing a fork and pointing it to him. I was a bit pissed off of what he just told me. I'm not a flirt! I'd rather kick those guys' asses than to date with them.

"Oho ~ Imouto-chan, calm down," he sarcastically said, shoving his hands like saying, "OKAY, OKAY, YOU WIN."

"Okay, okay, whatever." This guy's stupid.

After eating, Onii-chan ordered me to go to my room and rest because he said he will be the one who's gonna do the dishes. I agreed and I went inside my room. I slipped through the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't know that I went to my dreamland already.

* * *

Oh, geez. Hello, hallo, hi alarm clock. My slacking hand tried to reach for my desk at the side of my bed and tried pushing the snooze button. The problem is I accidentally smashed it into bits. It was my 672nd alarm clock that didn't survive in my life.

So, I fixed my bed and started washing my (cute) face, and then I ate breakfast made by aniki, wore my school uniform, and rode a bus straight to school. Daily routine.

I'm sick of this.

I walked through the hallway seeing girls or should I say fan girls peeking through the door and windows.

"Ah ~ Okita-sama, cool," one girl sighed.

"Oh no, Hijikata-sama is cooler," the other one corrected.

"No, Okita-sama is the coolest!"

"And Hijikata-sama is the most coolest!"

"What? Most coolest"? Check your grammar, girly!"

"Grrrr..."

And then they started pulling each other's hair. Yey what joy.

Everyday, about 50 girls, no... Above 100 women are coming here just to see the guys in our class. Sighing, blushing, nose bleeding... What the heck, dude. Goodness gracious, they're humans! Seriously, these guys. I could just bash their mouths with a frying pan.

I curiously opened the door in the class of 3-Z - basically, my homeroom. Oh, I just saw the sadist and that mayo freak throwing chairs at each other.

Some were cheering like...

"Sougo! Sougo! Sougo!"

"Toshi! Toshi! Toshi!"*

It would be fine by me, since it's only normal seeing them fighting... But seeing the own chair being thrown like a birdie that was now banging its head to the walls like insane...

NO.

"SO EARLY IN THE MORNING YOU'RE HARASSING MY CHAIR?" I yelled. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at me..  
as if I told them the sun is green.

They were like, "what?", "I beg your pardon?" and the others face palmed.

And others face-walled.

Erm, the truth is, I don't know what 'harassing' even mean.

"China, we are not harassing your chair. That would only happen when the sandwich tries to eat hotdo-" he then found himself flying and then bleeding in front of a cracked wall. And yes, he was the one who made the wall like that.

"Sandwich eating a what?" I argued innocently, raising a brow.

Ane-go was there, clapping her hands as if removing the dirt. Why? She was the one who made the sadist flying through the air.

"Oh, don't mind him, Kagura-chan," she told me, smiling.

"Ah..." I said, walking towards and pulling out my chair.

"Okita-san, don't ever talk about those again or your sausage will lose moist die so you will never ever-"

"Tae-chan!" Kyuubei exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth, blushing, "it's embarrassing..."

"..what." Shinpachi gave up.

The school bell rang. Gin-chan was out teacher in Mathematics, our adviser and he was also known as 'Ginpachi-sensei'. Everyone went to their seats, and Gin-chan walked inside the class with his usual dead fish eyes.

"Hai. Good morning," he greeted.

We stood up, "Good morning, Ginpachi-sensei!"

"I do think that you guys are aware that you have a test today."

I saw my classmates' faces were like, "Yeah, yeah, let's get over with this," while the others looked like a rotten eggplant.

"Oh well. Good thing I reviewed a bit last night. I'm kinda ready anyway," I thought, my hand supporting my head and pouted.

"..After the discussion," he continued.

What. That's unfair!

He then started discussing about stuffs of Algebra and whatnot. Why can't just Algebra leave people alone? I mean, you always need to find the value retarded x and then what? Abracadabra wushuu dyaran goodbye! What happened? Nothing. You just found it. As if you will win a car or a million yen.

Then, he started scribbling the equation on the board.

"Zura, answer this," he commanded.

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" He exclaimed, "Okay."

"Seriously, x will never find his value-able wife. Why can't x just shut up and just become an x and.." He muttered, holding the textbook in his right hand and the other one holding his cigar—I mean, lollipop. His voice was still loud enough for us to hear.

Zura looked at him.

"..But y?"

Silence.

"Shaddap, z-bra," Gin-chan twitched.

"Z-bra janai, Zura da.. I mean.. Katsura da!"

And then more and more and more silence.

The others were stifling their laughter.

Some just stared.

Some head desk like Shinpachi.

Some raised brows because they don't get what they even mean.

And then I was just...

Well, I don't give a damn.

After the discussion, sensei dropped his chalk and textbooks. "Yosh, please get a piece of paper so you can start and another one for a scratch."

After he said that, Zura just stood up, looking serious. I thought he was going to complain or something, but I was wrong. He walked towards me, blushing. What is going on? He kneeled down on me. I was just surprised.

What... What is this, I mean...

Is he going to confess? But he's totally not my type! Totally.

Not.

Okay, Kagura inhale, exhale. You can just reject him and ignore him every time you want so say no after he said it.

He then opened his mouth and started, OH NO...

"Will you…"

I gulped. My hands were shaking.

".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..Give me a piece of paper?"

WHAT.

..WHAT.

JUST WHAT.

My jaw just dropped.

Downdowndown to the floor.

"I mean….

.

.

.

.. Tissue is fine."

".."

"You know, any brand."

Then I ripped a piece of paper and slapped him with it. Then he came back to his seat and started to wipe the blood dripping on his face.

Gawd, I really thought what was going to happen! And now he was just pleading to give him a piece of paper. A PIECE OF PAPER. You really don't have to go through those stupid things like kneeling down, proposing and you can just say, "WH-what.." You can just call your classmate and say, "Hey, can I have one?"

But what I didn't know at that time..

..The Sadist was watching us.

* * *

**AN**: (*)I.. Just remembered Avatar the Last Airbender in Book 3 Chapter 9. 8D

So how was it?


	2. Group Work is a No

Hi. People, do you still remember me? Hi. XD I... Potato. 8D  
_Zack Clyde Von __Crisst_, Here is the next chapter so please continue your story. =))) Thank you so much _Rosesinthenight, __mazzal__, jaganshi31, Mitsupyon, __korenai__-__chan__, Dentedileone, CrimsonINsight (why hello ~ ;D I'm still updating, hah), animelover314ever, __mikan__, __kurasuchi__, Lottelite, ElleinadOtaku0w0, Crepe-lover_, MAY GOD BLESS YOU ALL. I can't believe that there were people who actually liked my story after one week, OTL;; Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like it. Dozo ~

**Warnings! :** Please expect some OOCness, lame humor, wrong grammars and spelling. This is not Kagura's point of view anymore, it'll be like I'm the one who's telling the story. Acting like Kagura is quite difficult, you know! :c

**Disclaimer**: This isn't mine. I just thought they were cute together so I made this fanfic. Let me borrow this from Sorachi-sensei. :D

* * *

When Sougo saw Katsura walking towards Kagura, he just wanted to shoot him with his bazooka and say, "Oh, sorry, I forgot where the trigger was." But he did not. I mean, why the heck would he do that? He came back to reality and slapped himself to wake up to what he's thinking. And now he was on the way to their house.

You see, the reason why he was fighting with the mayo-loving man that morning was just a misunderstanding. Well, yep. Kind of. Hijikata caught him, 'red-handed.' Sougo was holding Sa-chan's autograph (which he 'stole' before) and was reading Kagura's in coincidence. The truth is, he was just planning to give a gift to his sister for her birthday but it was a mistake that he had been reading hers because he forgot that China girl is NOT a woman.

"_Heh~ looking at the China girl's favorites and stuffs, huh?" Hijikata teased; his cigarette dangling between his lips. "Should I tell her about this?"_

_Sougo __splat__ some hot sauce into Hijikata's beautiful face. Everyone stopped talking and watched as the two argued._

"_Sugee__, Hijikata-__san__. Your face is so red that I thought there was a tomato plant behind me," he smirked._

"_What do you mean 'tomato plant', huh?" he grabbed __Sougo's__ collar. "If it's just a __mayo__ on my face, I wouldn't be mad at you right now that I want to beat you into a pulp!"_

"_Eh? Is that so?" Sougo pretended to be amused._

"_It's not 'Eh? Is that so?' you bastard!"_

_And then they started throwing things at each other. They threw things such as notebooks, pens erasers, chairs... The two guys just dodged them all. They even attracted numbers of women outside because of the noise. However, Kagura came to stop them._

* * *

Thank the almighty Zeus that the door didn't break as Sougo came inside their house. He just couldn't believe that he, the mighty Kaiser Okita De Sade Sougo III, is now je-. Okay, he couldn't even say the word, nor think about it. _I don't like her, I **hate** her_, he thought to himself. He cursed himself for that. AGAIN. But being a professional put-poker-face-here, his face was blank while thinking those. He just couldn't believe that he was feeling something like that. Mitsuba was washing the dishes at that time that she almost dropped the plates because of the strong impact.

"S-Sou-chan..." She trembled. "What's wrong?"

He glared at the floor, ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm down. _I need to call a doctor_. His older sister dried her hands on a clean towel, waiting patiently for his answer.

"It's nothing, Ane-ue," he smiled gently. After that, he went straight to his room and his excuse was, "I have to study for a quiz tomorrow."

What he didn't know is that he dropped something; in which Mitsuba picked up immediately.

"Hmm…" She laughed. "Walk out, I see."

* * *

Sougo was eating his dinner peacefully when...

"Ne, Sou-chan, who is this woman?" Mitsuba asked innocently, holding a picture.

The picture? It was a photo of Kagura in Sa-chan's autograph book. She was smiling cutely having a 'peace' sign, of course. Girls, I mean, monsters these days. Furthermore, she was wearing a pink kimono with light brown flower designs on every hem. Her vermilion hair was in a tight bun on the right side with red ribbons holding it up. In summary, it was a picture last New Year's eve. Stop with the descriptive words. The question is, why is her picture separated from the autograph book?

"Could it be..?"

He almost spat out all the food inside his mouth. He revived in a millisecond and tried to calm down by drinking a glass of water, pretending he doesn't care.

"Ane-ue, you got it wrong," he told her proudly. "That is a monster that I'll try torturing later by a voodoo doll so I can concentrate," he added, sounding innocent.

Damn that poker face.

"Oh, I see." Mitsuba was grinning inside her mind and continued eating.

* * *

"TEN-SHOON!"

Everyone looked at the board. The BOARD, not the teacher.

"Today, you guys will have a group assignment for a change. By pairing, you see…" Ginpachi looked at his students, picking the list that was on the table. "If you guys wouldn't cooperate, I'll give you an egg."

"Eh."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The teacher's stalker can't take it anymore. "Gin-san, give me your eggs!"

Thwack! (Sa-chan K.O.)

"What I mean is, your grade will be zero."

The kids, uh... Should I call them kids? Whatever.

Everyone jaw dropped.

Gintoki did his Dougie dance. (Because he has the rights to do anything in this class. I'VE GOT THE POWAH!)

Sure, they don't really care about school and all, but they won't let their grades to be zero.

_Gulp. What if my partner is brain dead?_

"Here are the pairs," the teacher announced. "Otae and Kyuubei."

"NOOOO! OTAE-SAN!" It's obvious who was the one who cried, right?

"Mayora and Zaki."

"You will be the one who will solve the problems," Hijikata-pointed his katana to Yamazaki, who was now in terror. The badminton guy raised his hands in dismay, "Y-Yes!" Really a bad luck for him.

"Takasugi and Matako."

"AAAAHHHH! I can't believe it! SHINSUKE-SAMAAA!"

Takasugi sighed and 'Tch'-ed.

"Sa-chan and Tsukuyo."

"Gin-san's ass hair is mine!" Sarutobi Ayame argued.

"That's not the problem here!"

"Katsura and Kondo."

"Please call me 'Fruits Punch Samurai.'"

"Uh... Yeah." Kondo replied.

"Shinpachi and Otsuu."

The Megane bled. Literally.

The teacher continued to announce who were the pairs. Some were happy while the others looked like it's the end of the world to them. The sweet tooth teacher didn't really know who the pairs were since he just jumbled all the names in his class record. Everything was going fine until...

"Souichirou-kun and Kagura."

_**WRONG MOVE!**_

Sougo was about to correct his name but he ran out of saliva when he heard his partner's name.

'Souichirou-kun and Kagura.' Ha! It's like saying, "The apple is red."

Sougo and Kagura just wanted to pour boiling water to the teacher's crotch right now. Okay. So the truth is that they didn't really care who will be their partner. Yes? Yes. They just had to beat up their partner to answer the problems for them. But no, the two were both sadists. Ginpachi-sensei, you just made the greatest mistake in your whole life.

The two teens glared are each other that you can see a spark in the middle of the two.

If glaring can kill a person, all of them are now dead.

Their classmates slowly moved away from them and prayed, while Gintoki was chanting under his desk, "I didn't do anything, hahaha."

_Spare our lives, soul and heart._

_Amen!_

* * *

"Oi."

"What?"

"Coconut."

"Choconut?"

"Peanut."

"What? I have a name, you know," Kagura exclaimed and continued arranging her school supplies in her backpack.

"You do? So what? You don't even call me by the name so this is called 'payback'" he replied, gripping on his shoulder bag.

"Okay, fine, Sadist," she pouted cutely as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask where you want to do the assignment," he deadpanned.

"Oh," the girl remembered. "Well, I really don't know, honestly," she admitted.

"What about in our house?" Okita Sougo suggested.

She thought about it for a moment. _Sadist's house? Probably his house in full of whips and chains. This may be a challenge for me... Or maybe not?_

"Okay," she agreed. No choice anyway. "You have to feed me, though. You know, answering those problems make me hungry," she smirked evilly.

Evilly.

Sougo sighed. He knew what her answer will be. "Alright. Give me your phone for a moment."

Kagura's eye twitched, "Why?"

"I'll put my number in your contacts so that you won't get lost, moron."

"No way! Just dictate what your number is and I'll save it myself!"

"What's the big deal? Maybe when I'll dictate my phone number you'll save the wrong numbers."

She sighed in defeat. Slowly, she picked her phone from her pocket and handed it to him.

He blinked, "Oh, you like this color? You're a woman? I didn't know."

She kicked him straight to his stomach, making him wince in pain.

"I am a girl in the first place! And all girls like color pink!"

"China, not all girls like the color pink. Tch, whatever," he exhaled. He sounded to be not interested but, he really was a bit surprised that her phone is actually for girls. Light pink to be specific.

After saving his number, he gave it back and went out of the room immediately, leaving Kagura alone in the room.

Kagura started scrolling her contacts to see what on earth did he put – the name, number and everything else.

Her eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets as she found his entry.

His contact name was "My Prince" with a heart icon in it.

"MY PRINCE", HEART? She must be daydreaming! No! It was really in her contacts!

She doesn't know what or how to feel. Irritated? Embarrassed? A pink tint can be seen on her cheeks.

All you can hear in the campus was her voice yelling, "SSSAAADDDIIISSST!"

* * *

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't know. Racist?"_

* * *

**AN:** It's not as funny as you think, isn't it? And it doesn't contain fluffiness as I promised! T~T to be honest, the fluff starts at chapter 4, I think? But what do you think will happen if the two are inside the Sadist's house while making assignment together? ;D My story is quite long, okay. 8c And updates? Ehem, no siree, I'll be updating at the end of the month. Don't kill me, onegai! ;-;

**PS:** _A very special thanks to Mitsupyon for critics._

A happy happy birthday to Kamui! 8D

**To all students, good luck this school year! :) Wish you all the best.**

_**Love it? Hate it? Reviews please! :D**_


	3. The Phone Call

Yo. So how's it going? If you're asking if this fan fiction is still alive – YES IT IS. 8) It's just you know, YOLO. My internet is just dying, and algebra and geometry are just killing me. JUST. ;A; I've tried various drafts to create this new chapter, which is, a bit confusing on what should I put and the funny scenes. UGH. (though they are not really good orz;;)

So thank you guys for the ones who reviewed! Especially those criticisms and favorites? And of course for those people who are writing OkiKagu fanfictions as well! 8D You encouraged me to update this crap of mine… |D

**Warnings:** OOCness (a lot of them, when I say a lot, A LOT okay. Sorry about that.), parodies, probably grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh and! I guess you guys so did not notice some **odd** happenings on the previous chapter, I guess? You'll find it out here. :D /evilevileviiiiil

**Disclaimer:** I don't so so don't even own this precious anime/manga. If only I can. IF only. IF. IF is good. 8)

* * *

Now it was her turn to slam their wonderfully carved door.

There she is - Kagura, stomping her foot as she walked towards her room immediately.

Kagura's older brother, whose reading the newspaper just a while ago, now staring at his adorable sister as she glared on everything her eyes lay on.

Right now the (our) prince was grinning. (or should we say our sadistic prince is smirking)

The smirk that can stop the world war III and make the girls in all over the world swimming in pool of blood from their noses. Apparently, he was a bit happy that he just found out that China can be a woman even just for a little.

"What's with her?" Kamui wondered out loud; smiling as usual.

"What's with him?" Mitsuba murmured as she raised a brow to her brother.

"Who am I talking to?" (1) The elders asked themselves in unison, though in different houses.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Kagura yelled as she slammed the door in her room.

Kamui cocked his head to the left and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

* * *

"Ane-ue," Sougo greeted. "I'll tell you something later."

Mitsuba blinked in surprise, "Oh?" was the only word that escaped from her mouth. She was speechless.

So yesterday, her younger brother is in a bad mood. Now, he's in a good mood. She didn't know what she should feel at this moment. Is she happy that her Sou-chan is in a good mood right now, or is she worried that her brother is going insane?

* * *

For some reasons, Kagura did not edit nor delete the entry of Sadist in her phone. But wait. Now it's her turn to slap herself.

Something felt strange. She was thinking about it while changing her clothes into a plain dress (in which, she only wears it inside the house so no other guy knows that she looks good in it except for Kamui). Homeworks? No. The teachers didn't give any. What about tests, quizzes? They're done with all of them. Something's fishy is going on.

And after a million light years, she finally found out what it was.

She's so stupid for not realizing it for all this time.

Why?

She doesn't know where in the universe was the Sadist's house. Now what? Is she going to ask her classmates where? No wait, she did have his number.

The holy contact number which was saved by him, personally, literally and everything with –ly.

She picked up her phone in a swift movement.

She stopped.

_What am I doing? If I call him right now he'll laugh at me and think that I am the dumbest woman in the whole wide friggin' world._

She sighed. What other options she might use? Call Ginpachi-sensei? Then she remembered that the teacher was sent to the hospital because of what happened some moments ago. Well, it can't be helped. She really needs to call him or else they won't finish that stupid assignment.

She unlocked her phone, pressed each of the keypads to type"My Prince." She almost threw her phone against the wall because of that.

Next, she pressed the call button.

_Kriiiiiiinnnnggg._

Her heart skipped a bit as she waited. She didn't know why is she even nervous talking to him on the phone yet she always talk to him in class. Maybe it's because this is a first for her? Who knows? Only Kagura can answer that.

"Hello?" A woman's voice was heard.

_OH. MY. GOD._

Did he give her a wrong number? Or...

She's the sadist's woman who was now having some 'business' with him?

She didn't know what to say. She looks like a human vegetable right now.

Her lips… were trembling.

Maybe she can just end the call and they can continue their 'business' and she would act as if she doesn't know anything. But, what about the stupid address? Their stupid assignment?

* * *

Sougo went straight to their bathroom to take a bath. To be frank, it usually takes an hour for him to finish. His excuse: he's keeping his handsome face clean and his hair on place.

Sougo's phone rang.

Hearing the music, "Love like Foe" (2), Mitsuba knew that Sougo's phone was ringing. She grabbed her brother's phone which was innocently lying on the small table saying that someone's calling. Mitsuba noticed that it was an unregistered number. Who it might be? One of his fan girls again? Should she beat the crap out of them? No, she's too gentle to do that.

"Hello?" she answered.

After saying that, she could hear some heavy breathing. What's with this person?

Going back to Kagura...

Well, Kagura was hyperventilating.

Just now.

You know.

All she could do is to run inside the house like a lunatic. _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_

Kamui saw his sister again. She's running, literally. He even saw her holding her phone and she looks like she was gasping for air. Is the phone taking her life away or is she getting insane? A sudden thought came to his mind. _Should I take her to the mental? _He thought, and he shove his signature smile. Great. This is now going to be a comedy show for him. So where's the popcorn?

* * *

"Um, I'm sorry but are you alright? This is Okita Sougo's sister, Mitsuba, by the way," Mitsuba said worriedly. She may not like her brother's fan girls, but she still has some mercy to worry for them.

Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't know that bastard has a sister and yet he's so mean to other women in school... Like her.

Screw that, she was a bit happy she didn't interrupt something with their 'business' realizing she was not the sadist's woman nor she just called the wrong number. Why was she worrying about him having a woman, anyway? Perhaps she's just worried that she's just being tortured and handcuffed until now. Or not.

Panting, she replied, "Hello. I-I'm Kagura. May I ask S-So—" Great. She couldn't even say his name. It was just like the feeling of you saying a bad word and then your tongue will be cut like vroom.

"So? Who's So?" Mitsuba's eyebrows knotted together. "Oh you mean Sou-chan? He's taking a bath right now. You can tell it to me if you want to," she answered in a gentle manner.

"Uhh... I'm kinda trying to know what's his, I mean, your address?"

Mitsuba was surprised. Every girl on Edo knew where their house was. They're receiving hundreds of gifts and love letters every day and she was just burying or burning the things that wouldn't be helpful to the household.

"Eh... Let's see," then she told her their address.

Kagura jot it down and smiled. Thank everything that the one who answered the hone was his sister, not a cat.

His sister. Not a dog. His sister, not the vase. His sister, NOT HIM.

"Thank you!"

Mitsuba giggled, "Um, Kagura-san, could you please describe yourself? So that when I see you, maybe... Maybe I could greet you?" Now, she practically wanted to be the girl's friend. She was now being close to this girl. She didn't know why, but she felt like this person was kind, very polite and they can be good friends, "like, what's your height, your appearances..."

_What's with the sudden question_? "Err; I have this vermilion hair or orange hair... And, I'm quite a bit small for my age as they say. I don't really know how to describe myself, Mitsuba-san," she described disappointedly.

Mitsuba remembered the girl in the picture.

"…you have blue eyes?" she asked seriously but patiently as well.

Kagura blinked in surprise, "Yes, and... How did you know?"

_Bingo._

"Oh never mind, just guessing! I just felt that blue eyes look cute for someone who has an orange hair."

"I... see? Thanks again, Mitsuba-san!"

"If you don't mind, I'll just call you Kagura-chan, ne? Bye!"

"Sure! Bye!"

Mitsuba slumped herself on the sofa, smiling at herself. She couldn't deny the fact that the girl in the picture was definitely cute. She was also surprised on what was Sougo's reaction seeing the picture as well. _You cannot underestimate Ane-ue's powers, Sou-chan._

She just wanted to ask if she was his CLASSMATE but never finished her question. She wanted to ask, 'Could it be your classmate?' but hearing her brother cutting off, 'Ane-ue, you got it wrong.' she wasn't the one who misunderstood. It was Sougo. She giggled at the thought that Sougo just found the right girl for him.

After a minute, Sougo came out of the bathroom and dressed up, completely fresh. Yes, fresh. (3) He ran downstairs and called his sister.

"Ane-ue!"

"Hm? What is it Sou-chan?"

"We will have visitors tomorrow," Sougo announced.

"Eh? Could it be Kondo-san, Yamazaki-san and Toshiro-san? Is it?"

"Not them. Ten people to be exact."

Mitsuba gaped at him, "Ten?" _Well that was unusual._

"Yes, Ane-ue. So, do you think you can make a lot of food for them?"

"Sure. I will," she covered her mouth a bit to giggle.

After the call, Kagura found herself lying on the floor muttering, "What the hell did just happen today?"

Still, Kamui was asking himself and looked at the camera, "Should I really take her to the mental?"

* * *

**: Parodies :**

If you guys have watched _Mulan II_, you'll know. xD

_Love Like Woe_ - My favorite song, actually. Though already old (is it?), I still love it. And it's the best for describing OkiKagu love ~ ;D

_Kimi ni Todoke _- AHAHAHA WHAT DID I PUT. I CAN'T EVEN.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope you like it, though. Also, did you found out what are the ODDS? I'm so evil, yes. HAHA. THERE'S NO FLUFF AGAIN IN HERE NOOO WHYYY I'M SO SORRY. I promise. I really really promise that in the next chapter, you will see some fluff that you can even hug me. :'D But I couldn't promise that I will update fast. OKAY? So please be patient. Anyway, I'll be waiting on your reviews. REVIEW OR I'LL… ;3; yeah, you know.

Pretty PLEASE? 8'D


End file.
